


I Don't Think 'Gift Horse' Means What You Think It Means

by Kalinke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinke/pseuds/Kalinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look what I’ve found for Gwen and Morgana,” Arthur says, pointing at several shopping bags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think 'Gift Horse' Means What You Think It Means

“Look what I’ve found for Gwen and Morgana,” Arthur says, pointing at several shopping bags.

Merlin peeks into the biggest one, looks up at Arthur, down into the bag and once more at Arthur.

“Tell me you're kidding. Please, Arthur, tell me you are kidding.” Merlin lifts one of the other bags and drops it immediately.

“Be careful with that, it cost us half a fortune,” Arthur says.

“Us?” Although the guilt and general awkwardness of only contributing to their finances a share so minor their accountant laughs at Merlin for insisting it be listed separately has lessened over the years, Merlin is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be part of the ‘us’ that’s going to give Gwen and Morgana those presents. “How do you even know their sizes?”

Arthur blushes. “That’s not important. What is important is… is that…” And Arthur’s got that look on him that tells Merlin that Arthur really desperately wants to say the right thing, but isn’t sure what the right thing is.

“Arthur we can’t do this. This is… This is inappropriate.” Merlin says.

Arthur’s face brightens. “Exactly!”

Merlin frowns.

“Last Christmas. You remember last Christmas,” Arthur says. “I know you remember because you’ve been telling me about how inappropriate their present was.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s eyes widen.

“Oh yes,” Arthur says, grinning.

Merlin grins. “You know, that brown one with the pale blue embroidery is actually quite… beautiful,” Merlin says.

“It is, isn’t it?” Arthur says, “Much better than…” Arthur’s face darkens.

“The hearts and ducks?” Merlin tries.

Arthur shudders, “Isn’t there an unwritten rule where it says that one should never give underwear to people one doesn’t have sex with?”

Merlin raises his eyebrow.

“Uh, isn’t deeply and madly in love with?” Arthur corrects himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written many, many summers ago...


End file.
